everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Queen/cartoon
Raven Queen debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Raven participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals, hangs out with Madeline, and rejects her destiny. Raven finds out that she won't be rooming with Madeline but with Apple, who requested the arrangement and has already surprise-decorated Raven's side of the room. Raven is not at all happy, but doesn't speak out against Apple's actions. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Raven dares to ask Headmaster Grimm if she's obliged to make her vow. When he answers positively, she flees the rehearsals. She will hesitate to make her Legacy Day pledge, which will have the audience waiting anxiously for her next move. Right now, as the new school year commences, Raven discusses her displeasure about her destiny with Madeline, who assures her everything will be fine even after the entire student body flees in fear at Raven's arrival. She goes on to have lunch in the castleteria alone, until Dexter, Apple, and Daring join her. Later that day, Raven finds out that she won't be rooming with Madeline but with Apple, who requested the arrangement and has already surprise-decorated Raven's side of the room. Raven is not at all happy, but doesn't speak out against Apple's actions. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Raven dares to ask Headmaster Grimm if she's obliged to make her vow. He replies it's either that or disappear into nothingness, prompting Raven to flee to the Enchanted Forest for alone-time, unaware that she's being observed by Giles Grimm. Raven is ordered to an intervention, organized by Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga, to get her back on the wrong path. None of the speakers convince her, and when they start arguing with one another, Raven unleashes her magic to get them to stop making noise. This accidentally turns Headmaster Grimm into a chicken-man. Trying to improve her hair, Raven uses magic that ends up altering the personality of Apple's magic mirror. Raven pretends not to know what's wrong with the mirror and suggests they go get her another one. When that yields nothing, Raven confesses her involvement, which Apple confesses she already knew. Raven is allowed to make it up to her by filling in for the mirror. She supports Madeline Hatter during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Raven attends a study party hosted by Briar. Cerise opens up to Raven about her family secret. Raven covers for her one Grimmnastics class and claims Cerise's physical achievement is due to her black magic. Raven successfully asks Dexter to go to Briar's party with her. Nervous about the Legacy Day ceremony, Raven is taken to Giles Grimm by Maddie. He informs her that if she refuses to sign, she won't disappear. This eases Raven's worries a little; enough so that she dares not to sign during the ceremony. She doesn't disappear and is even hailed as a hero by half her peers, but the other half is furious and Apple is in tears. Raven and Apple stop a food fight between the Rebels and Royals, but start it again soon after. Raven tries to find a replacement for her role in her story as the next Evil Queen. TV specials She will hesitate to make her Legacy Day pledge, which will have the audience waiting anxiously for her next move. Right now, as the new school year commences, Raven discusses her displeasure about her destiny with Madeline, who assures her everything will be fine even after the entire student body flees in fear at Raven's arrival. She goes on to have lunch in the castleteria alone, until Dexter, Apple, and Daring join her. Later that day, Raven finds out that she won't be rooming with Madeline but with Apple, who requested the arrangement and has already surprise-decorated Raven's side of the room. Raven is not at all happy, but doesn't speak out against Apple's actions. The next day, the Legacy Day rehearsals are held and Raven dares to ask Headmaster Grimm if she's obliged to make her vow. He replies it's either that or disappear into nothingness, prompting Raven to flee to the Enchanted Forest for alone-time, unaware that she's being observed by Giles Grimm. Nervous about the Legacy Day ceremony, Raven is taken to Giles Grimm by Maddie. He informs her that if she refuses to sign, she won't disappear. This eases Raven's worries a little; enough so that she dares not to sign during the ceremony. She doesn't disappear and is even hailed as a hero by half her peers, but the other half is furious and Apple is in tears. Chapter 2 Webisodes Raven watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Raven eats alone in the castleteria. Later, she finds a love poem in her locker signed D. Charming. She assumes it came from Daring Charming and is surprised he likes her that way. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses approval for their rewriting their destinies. Raven attends the True Hearts Day dance. She approaches Daring to thank him for the poem he wrote for her, but he doesn't know what she is talking about. She realizes that the poem must have been written by Dexter, and she gets excited. Raven heads to his table to talk to him, but when she sees him with Cupid, she thinks it's too late to express her feelings. She chats with Madeline about their class schedules. In the spirit of rewriting her destiny, Raven decides to try Princessology. Apple protests by taking Home Evilnomics. Raven quits Princessology almost immediately, leaving Apple in an awkward position. Raven bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. She assures her that it will be delicious and non-lethal, to Apple's dismay. Raven is confused when Blondie turns into a bird after tasting her cake, making it seem like she poisoned it after all. She soon realizes that Briar set her up to make Apple happy. Raven supports Cedar's idea of entering the Royal beauty pageant. Raven tries to calm everyone down from the disconnection of the MirrorNet. Apple reminds her that Professor Rumpelstiltskin holds an online-only test and Raven drops the idea and panics along with everyone else. Later on, she and her friends venture around the school grounds to find who proceeds to use the MirrorNet, and goes to the MirrorNet tower, and finds Professor Rumpelstiltskin was the one who restrained them from taking the online-only test. Raven volunteers for the talent show and decides to play a guitar solo despite Headmaster Grimm's disapproval and his pointing out that Sparrow Hood is already doing a guitar solo. Despite this, Raven practices her guitar solo even though Sparrow continues to interrupt. Finally, Raven plays at the talent show but Sparrow steps on stage, and ruins her act. Infuriated, Raven shows up Sparrow by upstaging him with a rock solo of her own. Raven supports Madeline and restrains the floating tea kettle from revealing itself. Raven appears with some Rebels at the front of the school. Raven and Apple play video games in the student lounge. Raven attends Madeline's tea party. She urges Cerise to remove her hood to boost the madness. Raven hangs out in front of the school. Raven and Madeline admire Apple's easy life. Raven plays croquet. Raven isn't up for helping Duchess due to a previous incident. At a failed attempt, Raven tries fixing Cerise's MirrorPhone. She warns Cerise to be careful about her family's outing. She demonstrates how a Rebel should act. Raven's dreams after Thronecoming are to rebel against destiny and inspire everyone as well. TV specials Raven eats alone in the castleteria. Later, she finds a love poem in her locker signed D. Charming. She assumes it came from Daring Charming and is surprised he likes her that way. She witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, she expresses approval for their rewriting their destinies. Raven attends the True Hearts Day dance. She approaches Daring to thank him for the poem he wrote for her, but he doesn't know what she is talking about. She realizes that the poem must have been written by Dexter, and she gets excited. Raven heads to his table to talk to him, but when she sees him with Cupid, she thinks it's too late to express her feelings. Raven is thankful of being voted for Thronecoming Queen. She is summoned to the Headmaster's office in unsuccessful persuasion of signing the book. During float building, Raven calls Apple selfish as she has ideas that Apple only wants Raven to sign for Snow White's story only, but is told that Apple cares about her as well, so Raven wonders if she made the right decision. She visits Heritage Hall and is given a coin which she takes to the Wishing Well. A vision shown there is nightmarish, thus leaving her in an inescapable decision but to sign the book. Raven runs back to school and finds Apple, shocking her by the big news. She is informed that her signing will be seen by millions, which nerves her a bit. She attends the Fitting Ballroom. Raven pledges to the Storybook of Legends but is interrupted by Cedar who reveals the book a fake. Later that night, Raven and Apple find Madeline for assistance in finding the real book, which she directs them to Giles Grimm. He provides them the riddles they need and during the bookball games, they, along with Cedar, sneak off to find the real book in Heritage Hall. Raven leaps into the portal of the Storybook of Legends and finds herself in Apple's story. She successfully retrieves her page and returns to Giles Grimm and helps him get ready for the Thronecoming dance. She and Apple confront the Headmaster, discovering that he was the one who tricked her into signing the book. Chapter 3 Webisodes Raven is sympathetic of how Ginger is misunderstood by her mother's destiny, as she's willing to help her push others "off-book". She calls in Jack Horner, a spellebrity chef to review on Ginger's delicious food, Raven's plan ending successfully. Raven is in the watching audience. Raven gets asked out on a date by Dexter which she accepts. Raven expresses her worry on her date with Dexter to Madeline, so Maddie redirects her to Blondie, who she's sure will help her out. Starting off the conversation, Raven immediately gets interrupted several times by Blondie whose eccentricity escalates. Raven eventually has had enough and transforms Blondie's dress into something appropriate for her MirrorCast. Pushing her previous antics aside, Blondie is certain that Raven will be perfect on her date. With her date jitters, Raven is extra clumsy and self-conscious on the day of her date. She receives supportive vibes from Apple and she and Dexter awkwardly arrive to the multi-hex. At first, Raven finds the atmosphere in the theater around her distracting and accidentally casts a freezing spell, using that time to confess to Dexter about her nerves about the date. Dexter agrees and they have a decent chat. After that, Raven unfreezes everyone and they all watch the movie. Raven is shocked to believe that her friends are lost in the Dark Forest and is determined to find them. Fed up for waiting for Baba Yaga's help, she takes matters into her own hands and decides on steering her hut by herself. Although onto a great start at first, everything falls downhill as they wreck the school halls and topple down the entire building, the end result being as if there was a storm in the hut. Dexter accidentally sets Baba Yaga free, who reads the situation and decides on helping them. Raven is met up with her friends after explaining how she found them, thanks to Cedar. She soon gets an invitation to the Forest Fest by a Fairy Queen. Raven attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. With the persuasion of Apple, the two of them make the editors of the yearbook. As the co-editor of the yearbook, Raven and Apple head to cooking class to view their bake sale progress. Raven takes a picture of an accident in cooking class, which Apple believes is ridiculous. Even so, Raven voluntarily uses her magic to help the cooking class by duplicating their stash of gingerbread, until the spell backfires and turns into live gingerbread men that destroy the bakery. Ginger's reasoning is the thing that coaxes the gingerbread men to help out instead of destroy. Raven and Apple take pictures for the yearbook in the skating event. They take pictures of Ashlynn, who is the only one engaged in her skating. Raven takes pictures of Poppy and Duchess, who are at it at a skate-off gone wrong. At the end of the day, Raven disagrees with Apple on the perfect picture - again. Raven and Apple find that the school is being abruptly lovestruck by Cupid's arrows. Raven and Apple exchange unfriendly glances and words to each other all morning. This attracts attention from students, but they still continue disagreeing as co-editors of the yearbook. Lizzie decides on settling this with a croquet match, and she and Raven comply. Despite their efforts, they score a goal through their wicket each shot and this drags on until late at night, where the two attempt shooting one last time. It's still a tie, but it's the end of the long match. At the end of the day, Raven and Apple acknowledge that although they have their differences, they both try their best to make their common goals work out. Raven doesn't enthusiastically take part in Damsel-in-Distressing. Raven and Apple take pictures of Hunter for the yearbook. Raven captures Hunter's inner feelings and snaps a pic of him crying. Raven has lunch with Lizzie and Duchess. Raven and Apple plant the E-corn, but find that they've left it behind on the bleachers. With the Tri-Castle-On champions' help, they successfully plant the E-corn on time. TV specials Raven and Apple decorate the trees. She sits and has a drink with her friends, finding Ginger who needs help. Raven catches Kitty pull yet another prank on the students by making the Fairest Wheel spin out of control. Raven questions her alliance. She and Apple walk over to the Chef Showdown center and Raven is curious why people haven't shown up. Raven is shocked at how the Storybook of Legends somehow rapidly appears back again. She enters the Chef Showdown but Raven's cake is rigged after a stunt pulled by Apple, who is affected by the cursed riddle book. After the competition ends, Raven meets up with Holly, expresses her qualms with Apple cheating and the two of them try finding Apple (after running into Ashlynn who is also acting strange). When they do manage to find Apple. they are put down by her newly-harsh words. Cerise believes the girls because Apple's not the only one acting up. Behind the school, the three girls meet up with Briar and they follow wherever Apple and Daring are going to. Once they catch them trying to plug the Well of Wonder as their evil deed, Raven affirms Apple to stop, but Apple's plan only succeeds and they escape. Raven and the group flee over to Book End, where Raven pleads Apple for the return of the map book, but is consumed by the spell. After it's lifted, the students enjoy one day of happy spirits together. Raven defends her mother by stating that it's not her mother's fault that the Queen of Hearts is a "wacko-screwball", and if there is a finger to point, she would dub it on Headmaster Grimm. Even mentioning her mother makes Lizzie upset, and Raven is sorry. Raven later shows up in the Study Hall for Apple's meeting with a few other students. Madeline soon finds out and spreads the word that the Queen of Hearts is in danger and Raven proposes that they do Wonderland research. Raven receives support from her friends when it comes to casting magic spells. But because of Raven's spell, she is transports her friends to Wonderland and they explore the realm, only to end up at Wonderland High. Raven gets through the first few classes with her friends and has lunch afterwards. There, she finds Courtly Jester and is willing to get acquainted. Following lunch are the next two classes Raven attends, which are the un-chess match and Teatime 101. Raven passes un-chess by declaring the match a dance off between the White Knight and the Red Knight; and she passes Teatime 101 by thinking outside the box. Afterwards, Raven and her friends make their way to the vice-principal's office, soon finding out that the vice-principal was Courtly all along. Raven gives Lizzie reason that she must follow her destiny because that's what she's always dreamed of. Courtly sentences Raven and her friends to lifelong detention, but on one condition: they must be proved guilty at a trial first. After the trial, Raven is sent to detention and thanks to Brooke, she gathers that they must win a game of tiddlywinks between the Mockturtle. However, since the Red Knight is the temporary acting vice-principal of Wonderland High, the only way to escape from detention would be to have a sword fighting trial with the Red Knight. The White Knight buys them time by battling with the Red Knight instead, and Raven is directed by the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole but continuously ends up in the wrong places. Finally, Raven and her friends make it to Card Castle. Raven meets up with Kitty and they go to the present room where they find Courtly already present. Raven tries reacquiring the book but it falls out of her arms and onto the ground. After barely missing Courtly's attacks, Raven makes her way back to her friends who have retrieved the Storybook of Legends. Raven takes the chance of her mother's evil powers by signing the book so that she can defeat Courtly. However, Raven goes on a power rampage and not only has stripping Courtly of her power in mind. Raven is soon stopped by Apple, thankfully. Finding out that Courtly has been vanquished by Raven, Lizzie and the girls celebrate the Queen of Hearts's birthday after the curse on Wonderland has been lifted. As well, Raven uses her magic to internally link the Storybook of Legends's pages to the students, signifying that now everyone can choose to write their own destinies or follow it. Chapter 4 TV specials Raven is swarmed by her schoolmates as they are trying to get her to fix their everyday problems using magic. Raven's hands are full as she needs to visit her mother, so Apple covers for her. Raven fetches her dragon Nevermore and the two of them approach her mother. The Evil Queen purposely exploits Raven's emotions so that her magic can accidentally shatter the mirror. Raven is aware of her motives, and she leaves the room when visiting hours are over. She meets the O'Hair twins in the hallway, who offer giving Nevermore a grooming session. Raven obliges. Raven enters her dorm, only to find Apple. Raven acknowledges that Apple is listening to her mother too much, but she's not alone considering that they both have had an earful from both their mothers. The next day, Raven finds a new student called Mira Shards. When she introduces her dragon to Mira, Nevermore goes ballistic and starts flaming up the castleteria, which Raven gets in trouble for. Mira has a chat with Raven prior to that about how she should have blamed the O'Hairs because they brought Nevermore in. Raven defends her friends when she states, "that's not what friends do". Mira and Raven have their classes together, then have lunch. Along with Apple, Raven and Mira hear that Nevermore has gone missing and they search for Nevermore on the dragon grounds. Raven and the others hear a dragon cry from the stables, but they find that Nevermore is unharmed. Instead, Legend is hatching new dragons. Raven uses her magic to heat up the eggs, but Mira secretly amplifies her magic and the new dragons hatch, but the half of the batch is infested with evil dragons due to the overheat. Raven believes that this is her doing, so she is immediately regretful. Later in the day, an assembly with a confidential topic is being held. Snow White appears as the hostess, and escorts them to the dragon games arena which has been completely renewed. Mira is revealed to be the Evil Queen. Raven is against the idea of the Evil Queen arriving. The next day, signup is open and Raven affirms that she will not take part in any dragon games, just to be another victim of one of her mother's evil schemes. That night, Raven is put to sleep by a mysterious magical fog in the dragon stables. She finds Nevermore missing the very next day, so while the dragon games choosing ceremony takes place, Raven interrupts it and quizzes her mom on where Nevermore is. She finds Nevermore chained up in the dragon games tower. As soon as Nevermore is set free, Raven and Nevermore escape to the dragon stables. Raven finds Faybelle situated in the stables as well. She notes how different she and Faybelle are. Raven is out at the stables to watch the dragon games, with surprisingly grown dragons. Darling injures her ankle in the process, so Raven is prompted to fill in. When she does, she plays against Apple but is thrown off by how selfish Apple is acting. Raven leaves the game, but the Evil Queen triggers another spell on Nevermore and Nevermore starts spewing flames against her own will. When Nevermore is out of fumes, Raven and Nevermore rest on a cliff side and watch the destruction below. They then fly to the stables, where Apple finds Raven and tries reasoning with her. Apple attempts getting the point across that her mother really does care about her, but Raven advocates that this is just her transparent attempt at trying to achieve her happily ever after. When she realizes that it was Apple who set her mother free, Raven is done hearing it and severs their friendship. She leaves the stables bitterly. At her locker, Raven is being bullied by female students who are gossiping about her. Raven asks Darling for advice on where someone who would want alone time would go. Raven and Darling make plans to meet up together early at dawn the next day. When that time comes, however, Raven finds that Darling has brought along friends. They claim to be tagging along to ensure Raven's safety. Raven and her friends fly to the Enchanted Forest, where Darling comes in contact with the forest pixies and they lead the girls to their hideout. At night, Raven is approached by Apple, who apologizes for the trouble she's caused. Raven forgives Apple and they have a small fruit snack. Apple, however, is being poisoned by an apple that somehow made its way in the fruits basket. Raven is relieved to find that she isn't dead - just sleeping. When Faybelle arrives with the evil dragons flying over the pixies' hideout, Raven is being lent magic by the pixies to save the hideout by creating a magical force field. To their luck, Faybelle is forced to retreat. The next day, Raven attends Apple's funeral and gives her final words. However, she formulates a plan to trick the Evil Queen and get Faybelle on their side in order to unlock the booking glass. She ends Apple's farewell speech abruptly to head back to Ever After High. When her friends see her again, Raven is being broadcasted as officially part of the dark side. Raven's plan goes accordingly as Faybelle gets jealous of Raven's easy recognition from her mother. While Raven and her mother plot for which land they should conquer, the Evil Queen notes how Raven is constantly staring into the distance. Raven claims that she's just so excited to be evil. Her mother is not convinced enough, so she opens a void for Raven to throw the staff-creatures in. Raven, instead, turns against her mother but is easily defeated. Raven gets restrained inside a force field and finds her friends arriving on dragonback. When her mother goes out to fight them, Raven uses this opportunity to break herself free. She hops onto Nevermore and the pair aid Apple in defeating the Evil Queen. Raven lends her powers in their final battle, sending the Evil Queen back to her mirror prison. After everything has been reverted back to normal, Raven still takes the time to visit her mother. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg Stark Raven Mad - Kitty plays innocent.jpg True Reflections - don't sing.jpg True Reflections - Raven breaks character.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Kitty winks.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - secret exposed.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Catching Raven - heart clouds.jpg Catching Raven - Raven winks.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Replacing Raven - evil replacement.jpg Replacing Raven - facepalm.jpg Cedargoespadgeant.png MirrorNet Down - bandwidth problems.jpg RavenQueenwantstoplay.png Rebel's Got Talent - Raven rises up.jpg Once Upon a Table - catching the madness.jpg Once Upon a Table - floating tea kettle.jpg Once Upon a Table - hat-tastic teashop.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing 2.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess asks for help.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - 'helpless' damsels.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - Rebels playing very, very chill croquet.jpg Cerise's Picnic Panic - "broken" MirrorPhone.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Raven mocks Apple.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Briar tries dragon riding.jpg Cupid Comes Clean...Kinda - love triangle confusion.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen is... - winner to be announced.jpg And the Thronecoming Queen Is... - Raven wins.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Raven defends Ginger.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Raven tries a treat.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Raven's idea.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - Ginger's treat shack.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - happy outcome.jpg TV special gallery Raven's Tale - Dexter and Raven talk.jpg Raven's Tale - pledge practice preparation.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven doesn't get it.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Raven title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - unexpected admirer.jpg Thronecoming - the Headmaster consults Raven.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - inside Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - Raven's announcement.jpg Thronecoming - Raven comes around.jpg Thronecoming - what's gotten into Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - signing time.jpg Thronecoming - not losing hope.jpg Thronecoming - looking for Giles.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall.jpg Thronecoming - Raven on a cliffside.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Cupid, Raven, and Apple get ready.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - spring has sprung.jpg Spring Unsprung - Wonderland water.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty admires her mom.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Cerise believes them.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Apple looks at Raven WTW.jpg Way Too Wonderland - stunning results.jpg Way Too Wonderland - get. off. me..jpg Way Too Wonderland Raven's Magic - Raven finds a book.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Faybelle the sheep.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie thanks Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - class transition.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Way Too Wonderland - face the charges.jpg Way Too Wonderland - choices.jpg Way Too Wonderland - evil Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Apple coaxes Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle balcony.jpg Boo York, Boo York - Astranova chats with the EAH girls.jpg Dragon Games - Raven comforts Nevermore.jpg Dragon Games - EQ exercizing .jpg Dragon Games - the EQ wondering.jpg Dragon Games - visiting hours over.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy pets Nevermore.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's odd persuasion method.jpg Dragon Games - mom trouble.jpg Dragon Games - Raven in trouble.jpg Dragon Games - contrasting personalities.jpg Dragon Games - Mira suggests cheating.jpg Dragon Games - Badwolf approves.jpg Dragon Games - banter.jpg Dragon Games - Raven doesn't take the blame.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore search.jpg Dragon Games - intense history.jpg Dragon Games - Holly researching.jpg Dragon Games - evil dragons hatched.jpg Dragon Games - natural dragon rider.jpg Dragon Games - assembly.jpg Dragon Games - photograph.jpg Dragon Games - Raven's not joining in.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore is scared.jpg Dragon Games - sabotage.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie's persuasion.jpg Dragon Games - new player.jpg Dragon Games - Raven confident.jpg Dragon Games - Raven is mad at Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore out of fire.jpg Dragon Games - Raven is not convinced.jpg Dragon Games - bitter Raven.jpg Dragon Games - Raven and Nevermore wait.jpg Dragon Games - girls go flying.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's arrival.jpg Dragon Games - poison apple at work.jpg Dragon Games - Apple unconscious.jpg Dragon Games - girls bid Apple goodbye.jpg Dragon Games - Raven figuring out the booking glass.jpg Dragon Games - mother-daughter evil selfie.jpg Dragon Games - Raven gets caged.jpg Dragon Games - Raven is determined.jpg Dragon Games - Featherly plays around.jpg Dragon Games - Apple vs the EQ.jpg Dragon Games - Mira annoyed.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Notes * On her Legacy Day doll, Raven's bag is purple, but in "A Tale of Two Tales" it is silver. Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters